Why do I Stay?
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Ron is abusing Hermione. She is sick of being pushed around and being cheated on. She feels that the only people she can take comfort in is the rest of the Weasleys. She wants Ron to change. She loves him but will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Why do I stay?**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. I own the plot and the poem which I wrote under my real name not the alias on this site.**

_Real tired_

_Running on a few hours of sleep_

_Been awake for hours_

I had tossed and turned all night. I barely slept thanks to Ron. Ron had a bad day and of course he took it out on me. I've been in so much pain. Ron can take me to the heights of pleasure but he can also take me the pits of hell. Today I had been thinking about how I deserve more than what he is giving me.

_But you can't seem to find me _

_Just letting you know that_

_I'm not listening at what you're trying to say._

I wasn't paying attention to Ron talking about the Chudley Cannons. He is still obsessed with them after all these years. I don't care how bad they are doing in the rankings. Quidditch is just a sport.

_I know about her _

_That other girl. You can't keep your hands off of her._

_So Why Do I stay?_

I had seen Ron and Lavender together last week. I had only told Ginny because she noticed the tears I was holding back. I told her the truth and she had been ready to charge him down and kill him but I begged her not to even though I didn't have a reason for stopping her. Through the abuse and everything I had no clue why I stayed.

_Because I could never bear to break someone's heart_

_And I know today_

_Is not the day I'm going to start_

I could never bear to break Ron's heart by leaving him. I could never actually do that to anyone. I love Ron but I think that I need to say goodbye soon. I love him but I need to do what is best for me.

_I don't have the courage to change you_

_But maybe you will change your mind_

_But everybody else keeps wondering_

_How you got me to stay_

_It's because I can't go my own way._

I want to change Ron. I want him to treat me like I should be treated. I can't really live without him. I love him but I can't let him do this.

_Real depressed_

_Now that I know your heart's not with me._

_Been crying for hours_

_But no one seems to hear me._

_Just trying to take away the pain_

I had cut myself when I went to the bathroom. When I was younger I had promised myself that I wouldn't do it when I was younger. I felt like I had no other options. Ron scared me and love isn't supposed to work like that.

_Just wondering if you ever felt the same_

_So why did I stay._

_Because I could never bare to break someone's heart_

_And today's is not the day_

_I'm not going to start_

_I don't have the courage to change you_

_But maybe you will change your mind_

_How did you get me to stay?_

_I can't even bare to think about the pain_

_I love you but you hurt me_

Last night Ron had hurt me so bad it hurt just to think about it. My body covered in bruises. The sheets had blood on them. My body ached and I was scared for my life.

_Did you ever really care?_

_I found you and you choose to_

_Desert me I need a guy who cares_

I know harry would never do this to me. I know Fred, George, Bill, Charlie or hell even Percy wouldn't do this to me. Ron abuses me and cheats on me. Did he ever really care for me or was I just some easy lay?

_Together we could have been great_

_But you just lost your chance. _

_Just leave and get out _

_Before I make my advance._

_But why do I stay_

_Because I could never bare to break somebody's heart_

_And today's is the day_

_That I am choosing to start!_

I am going to leave tomorrow. I'm gonna go out with Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys when Ron has work and they will help me. I know I have to do this. I am doing this not only for me but so I can live again.


	2. Finally Realizing

**Chapter Two: Finally realizing.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry potter or any characters the plots are mine. OK? GOT IT? Anyway I beg of you to review I got two reviews the first day I want like five soon ok. I love you guys for reading.**

Today Ron had work and I was off from my job at the library at the Ministry. Ginny had owled me last night and it said

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I want you to come over tomorrow so we can catch up. Harry and I have some big new s o you better show up. Come around noon and we'll have lunch. Is Ron ok? I love my brother but he is a pain in the you-know-where sometimes. Respond soon. I mean it or I will find you and hex you with the famous bat-bogey!_

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny Potter _

I quickly responded saying yes and then I went to bed. I woke up around nine this morning which is late for me. I hadn't been sleeping as you probably know so I thought nothing of it. I took my shower and then I grabbed some toast from the kitchen. I put on a pink tank top and a white skirt that reached my knees. I put on some sandals and I read the daily prophet.

When it was 11:55 I went to my fireplace and flooed over to Grimauld Place. I saw Ginny sitting in the living room with Harry and they were chatting. "Hermione!" she yelled once I came out the fireplace. She jumped on me and gave me a big hug. I winced because she hit some of my bruises.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Mione. "She said. Harry came over and gently hugged me and he didn't hit any of my bruises.

" So what is the big news?" I asked casually. I sat down on the couch with my legs curled underneath me.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny proclaimed happily. "NO WAY! I'm so Happy for you guys!" I cried. I got up and Ginny did too. We both grabbed each others arms and we started jumping up and down like to crazy lunatics.

"So how is Ron treating you?" Harry asked. He had no clue about the cheating or the abuse so I could lie but Ginny was there so it wouldn't really do any good.

"Not so good I guess." I said.

"Did you find him with Lavender again?" Ginny asked me. The truth was yes. But I didn't want to say it. I nodded my head and then stared at the floor.

"RON DID WHAT?" Harry yelled. He was enraged by his best friend's behavior. It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter.

"Did he hurt you Hermione?" He asked. I started crying just thinking of the beating from two days ago. Ginny put her arm around me and pulled me closer to her. I just continued to sob. Love wasn't supposed to hurt like this.

"Oh Hermione, we have to do something about this. We need to call in the rest of the family and ask for their help." Ginny said. She now had teary eyes too. I guess her pregnancy hormones were kicking in.

" We need to report him. I'll do it at work on Monday. Being the chosen one has some benefits." Harry said.

" I guess I finally realized that I need to start standing up for myself. There isn't time to waste when it comes to my well being. But where will I live?" I asked.

"You are always welcome here Hermione. You can move in whenever you want." Harry said. I dearly loved my fake brother Harry. He always remained strong for me. Maybe that why I chose him over Ron when we were on the hunt for horcruxes.

I realized what I had to do now. Run away.


	3. I hate this part

Chapter Four: I hate this part

**A/N: I've been busy and its hard when you have finals so don't be angry. P.s. I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was Monday. Today Harry was going to report Ron for assault charges. I came home from work early and I made some dinner. Just some stew and treacle tart because Harry would come over later and it was his favorite.

Ron came home and he was in a bad mood. It's like some days there is good Ron but then there is evil Ron a few days later. "HERMIONE!" He called up the stairs. "I'm in the kitchen Ron." I called out. I had just finished peeling the potatoes that I put in my stew. It was how my dad used to make it when I was younger and I loved it that way.

Ron came into the kitchen and started knocking things off the counter. "Ron Stop!" I yelled over the clattering. I hoped Harry would get here soon. I heard a knock on the door and ran to go get it. Ron followed me. He held a pot in his hand. I opened the door quickly. Harry saw the pot raised over Ron's head ready to strike me. "Mione watch out. I ducked and rolled. Harry stunned Ron and the rest of the aurors put Ron under arrest. "Mione don't let them do this to me." He called out.

"Harry, promise me that he won't go to Azkaban. I love him still even though he hurt me." I pleaded with him. "No guarantees Mione. He is a criminal but I think he needs a mental hospital more. Now go inside we need to interrogate him. I'll be back in an hour or two. Ginny is on her way." Harry said. He gave me a shoulder squeeze and apparated away.

Ginny flooed in a few moments later. "Mione! Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked me. "I feel like I did the right thing. But I feel like I shouldn't have done it. Ron is gonna ask me to lie for him at the trial and I don't want to hurt him. He is my husband for Merlin's sake Gin. I hate that I love my abuser. How could I be so stupid?"

"OK Calm down Mione. Hey he's my brother. I know you hate what you had to do but in the long run it's better. He can get help he needs now. Don't worry about him." She told me.

"Hermione! Ron wants to talk to you. I'm hesitant to let you though. I'm afraid of what he'll try." Harry said through the floo connection. "I'll come now. Give me a moment." I said trying to remain strong. I hugged Ginny and apparated to Auror headquarters. I went to the interrogation room where Ron would be and walked in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MIONE? HOW COULD YOU SEND ME HERE?" He yelled. "I know about Lavender Ron. I know that you have no clue about how my life really is. Well here is a news flash, YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. As much as I _hate,_ seeing you here, I need to get on with my life." I said all in one breathe. I looked around and sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

Ron then charged me against the wall and started to hit me. I was pinned and couldn't do anything. "RON KNOCK IT OFF! SHE IS YOUR WIFE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Harry yelled as he pulled Ron off of me. I really needed to let go of Ron. "I heart you, you hurt me." I said as he left the room ranting that I was some slut or whore. I wasn't really gonna pay attention. "Are you ok Mione?" I wasn't really but I'd be ok. "I think so but I hate this part. The separation I mean." I said. That was before I broke out into tears on the floor.


	4. Discovery

**The Real chapter four: A discovery**

**A/N: I'm like SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I JUST HAVE BEEN BUSY TRAVELING AND I FIND IT HARD TO FIND TIME FOR THIS. I DON'T OWN HARRY OR THE OTHERS. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE SIRIUS AND REMUS ALIVE WITH ME!**

The next day I woke up and I felt nauseas I ran to the bathroom and well you get the picture barf. I then brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. I felt better and went to get some crackers from the kitchen. But I had a craving for of all things pickles.

I decided I was better off with the crackers. I ate a few and felt completely fine. I'd have that pickle later with a PB&J Sandwich. AND MILK. I showered and got dressed and went to visit my mom. She needed to know about this.

I apparated to my old house and I found my mom sitting in the dining room reading the paper. "Hermione! My baby girl how are you? I've missed you." She said.

"Yes well I'm not exactly well. You might want to sit down for this." I told her what had happened. "My baby girl. I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you wouldn't let a man push you around." She said as she hugged me.

"What do you do when your attacker is someone you love? I didn't want to hurt him. I love him mom." I told her as I turned away. She didn't understand what I was going through.

"Mom can I borrow that psychology book that Dr. Sanderson bought you?" I asked. Maybe I could figure out what was wrong with my husband. "Of course but don't get your hopes up sweetheart."

I found the book on the shelf and I found a book on pregnancy next to it. "Mom why do you still have a book on pregnancy? I mean I'm an only child and I was born over twenty years ago."

"It's for you dear. I can see you have that glow. Only pregnant women have it." A glow uh huh? That's just weird. "Me pregnant? Are you kidding mom?" I asked but then I realized. Weird cravings. Morning sickness. My period hadn't come in a while. Oh god what if I was.

Would my baby have a father? I ran out with the books and ran to the pharmacy and grabbed a muggle pregnancy test and bought it. I then went into the alley and apparated to my house. I ran to the bathroom and took it.

I paced until it was ready. One word pregnant. I was freaking out. I had to tell Ginny and Harry. Ron. I wanted him to know his child but I didn't want him to hurt him or her. I wrote Ginny a letter and sent it off with my owl Archimedes.

I waited for a reply and it said that she was on her way. I was so scared for this baby. It was now my responsibility. What if I was a bad mother? What if I become a major screw up? Oh god what am I going to do?

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but hopefully I can update soon with the next chapter.


	5. Telling them

Chapter 5: Telling them

**A/N: Don't own HP but I wish I did. I saw HBP and I thought harry and Ginny's kissing scene sucked. I'm sorry I don't update a lot. I'm a busy girl. I've been trying to spend more time with family and my friends and doing volunteer work at my local library. **

Once Ginny had arrived at my house, I showed her the test. She started jumping up and down. "We can be two hormonal pregnant women learning together!" She said. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "How do I tell Ron? I love him and I want our child to know him but I'm afraid for our health." I asked my best friend.

"Maybe we should tell Harry first. He might know a better way of telling him this. With your brain I'm sure we can figure out what is wrong with Ronniekins." She said as she snickered at the word Ronniekins. I thought back to what I had taken from my moms house the psychology book. It was sitting on the coffee table. I would read it once Ginny left.

"Ok, when does Harry get off of work? You two can come over for dinner." I told her. "He gets off at 5. I'll bring dessert but no wine. Don't want our babies to have FAS do we?" she asked. I smiled and showed her out. I made myself that PBJ with pickle and milk I had been craving before. It tasted surprisingly good.

I went into work to tell my boss and Benny my boss was ecstatic. "Hermione, it's wonderful news. I'll let you take maternity leave in 5 months and then you'll get full pay. I hope you'll come back to working here at the Library of the Wizengamot." There was no way I was quitting this job. It had great pay, Books and great flexible hours. PLUS BOOKs. "You can count me in Benny. I love my job here. Wouldn't give it up for a million galleons if I had the option." I told him as I waved goodbye.

When I got home I started cooking. Growing up as a muggle I learned to cook that way. I could not cook with magic. When I did it came out horrible. So I made some lasagna and meatballs. I wouldn't have to worry about dessert since Ginny would cover it. I made it and I didn't think about Ron, the baby, or anything I just focused on the lasagna. It made me think back to when I was a child and I didn't have to worry about things like this. I would focus all of my energy on what I was doing. That was long ago.

Anyway I finished cooking and I got changed into more acceptable clothes and waited for Harry and Ginny in the living room. When the doorbell rang I let them in. Harry asked "What is this all about? You usually don't ask us to dinner the day of. You usually plan at least a week a head. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant and I have no clue how to tell Ronald." I said before I burst into tears. The hormones were getting me already. Harry shushed me and looked to Ginny for guidance. She shrugged and told me that it was up to me if I even wanted to tell him. I couldn't lie to Ron. Ever. I'm like an open book to my friends. Not to mention my husband.

"He has to know. I don't think I could ever lie to him. I guess I'll just have to tell him with three words. RON I'M PREGNANT!" I said. Ginny laughed and hugged me. We all went into the dining room and ate and had pleasant conversation. It was decided that Harry would accompany me to see Ron the next day and tell him. For dessert Ginny had made a delicious Apple pie. She also brought chocolate ice cream because she didn't like vanilla with the pregnancy.

The next day Harry took me to where they were holding Ron. In a mental ward. Once we signed in, we were led to his room. The first thing that came out of Ron's mouth was "MIONE! You have got to get me out of here. I'm sorry!" He embraced me in a gentle hug and I felt like all I could do was forgive him but Harry had to cough loudly just to get my attention.

"Harry, look mate. I never wanted to hurt Mione. I love her! But something inside of me all of a sudden snaps and I don't know what to do!" I thought back to the book on psychology I read. One disease in particular stood out now that he had said that. Ron was Bipolar. It was that simple and I hadn't realized it before. And medications would easily make him better.

"Ron, I think what is wrong with you. I think you're bipolar. It's a muggle mental disease that is easily treated. All you have to do is take some pill everyday and you can be fine!" I told him. A smile broke out on his face. "I want to be a better man Mione. I never wanted to hurt you. I promise I'll take the meds."

I saw the man I fell in love with again. I smiled and I said "I know you will." I kissed his cheek and he took me into another hug. "Hermione, you came to tell him something you might wanna do it before you forget." Harry said. "Oh, that's right. Ron, I'm pregnant." I told him. Ron looked from my face to my stomach and then he pulled me into another hug. "I'm so excited baby! I will be a great dad. I know I can be. I promise I'll try my hardest!" he said and then he went to my stomach and said "Hey baby, it's daddy. I promise I'll keep you safe." He said and then kissed my belly and I giggled. It was like falling in love all over again.

Once I told Ron goodbye I spoke to his healer and told them what was wrong. The healer looked at me and said "We never considered it because it's a muggle disease and well he's a pureblood." I smiled at the look on the healers face. It was one of shock. Guess no body had ever told them what was wrong with their patient. They found drugs for the disease and said Ron could go home at the end of the week. I was so excited. I finally didn't have to worry about Ron hurting me anymore. Or did I?

**A/N: HA HA CLIFFIE SORT OF! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter ever! I love your reviews and I love when you add me to your alerts but no flaming please! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
